1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for providing selective and limited pre-braking of a vehicle in the event of a potential collision with an object and, more particularly, to an algorithm that provides mechanical time dilation using limited braking to increase the time that a vehicle collision avoidance system has to determine whether it needs to intervene in the driving operation of a driver, such as to provide full automatic braking, to prevent a collision with an object.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicle manufacturers are constantly designing vehicles with improved safety features. Certain vehicles employ collision avoidance systems that provide full automatic braking of a vehicle if the system determines that a collision with an object, such as another vehicle, is imminent. Full automatic braking can be very stressful to the vehicle occupants as the vehicle comes to a rapid stop. It would be desirable to improve collision avoidance systems by limiting the need to provide full automatic braking if a collision threat is detected.